


Summat

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Princes, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico doesn't have the temperament to last a week at a royal summat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summat

**Author's Note:**

> Carried over from my tumblr.

Nico sat at his father’s side, his head on his hand, staring at his food, entirely bored by this trip. Usually Bianca would accompany him, but she was away at Lady Artemis’s temple making her vow of virginity. And Hazel was starting with her finances family. So the last cordial child had to step up.

At least this talk only lasted a week. Two days were already killing him. He had no idea how his sisters lasted a month or more.

Just after dessert was served, a man burst in, grinning, and strut down the length of the room. “Sorry I’m late. You know how travel is.”

Nico scowled at him in much the same way his father did. He was so… bright.

"Lord Apollo.“ King Zeus stood, his palms flat on the table. The entire room could feel his anger, and many of the guests tensed.

It was never a good idea to upset your hosts, particularly one as powerful as King Zeus. And Lord Apollo looked as if he were only just now realising his mistake.

"Yes, my apologies. I was just educating my son on the ways of our country. You know, never miss a chance to better the youth.”

Like most of the party, Nico only then noticed the lanky boy standing awkwardly behind Lord Apollo.

He missed the rest of the exchange as he stared at him. He looked almost exactly like his father, with his sun bleached blond hair, freckles, and tanned skin. They would look almost identical if the son didn’t still have the awkward gangliness of youth. When one of the other teenagers greeted him, he smiled, showing slightly crooked teeth. When he turned to another, Nico could see limbs that were still too thin. And he saw, as the two of them moved to Nico’s side if the table, that some of his freckles were tiny pimples. He was probably closer to Nico’s age than adulthood.

He and his father sat several seats down, far enough that Nico could watch them while pretending he was just starting off into nothingness.

* * *

When the rest of the teenagers went off to explore the town, practice their swordsmanship, and otherwise entertain themselves, Nico found a spot in the garden to read.

He’d been there for three chapters when a few other kids walked in, laughing, and Nico looked up to see who it was, and if they were just passing through or staying.

He saw Apollo’s son, Will, and two others he hasn’t taken memorable note of.

Perhaps he could stay for a bit longer. Their laughter wasn't entirely unpleasant.

As he was taking one of his many moments to glance over at them, he managed to somehow catch Will’s eye, and received a smile that made his stomach tumble.

"Hey, you’re Nico, right? From Pluto?“

He nodded slowly, looking back to his book. He realised he had no idea where he was anymore.

"Do you always hang out by yourself?”

He looked up again. “Most of the time, yes.”

"Do you want to hang out with us?“ He motioned toward the other two, the boy giving him a wave.

He wasn’t sure how to respond. The answer to that was yes, but he didn’t think that was the best idea. He hadn’t forgotten the last time he was at one of these things.

"Not particularly.” He closed his book and left, ignoring the other boys offended comment about him being “uppity” and “rude”.

* * *

The next day during their free time Jason challenged him to a duel.

Right at the height of their match, when sweat was pulling down their backs, soaking their hair, and threatening to fall in their eyes, he caught Will watching from the sidelines, and fumbled his next block, the force of Jason’s swing knocking him to the ground. He rolled out of the way before his sword could come in contact with his neck, and scrambled to his feet.

They both took a moment to dry their hands before Nico tried jabbing, and Jason jumped to the side, arching his back.

"Really, Neeks?“

Nico gripped his sword in both hands and swing it with enough force that it knocked Jason flat on his back.

"Okay, ow.”

Nico held his hand out for Jason, then stumbled to his knees and fell to his side beside him, breathing heavy.

"So you’re done showing off then?“

Nico scoffed. "I was not showing off.”

"Sure you weren’t.“

He responded to Jason’s smirk with a glare.

"Hey. No shame. He’s very handsome.” He looked over at Will and the small crowd and gave them a wave.

Nico forced himself to his feet, filled to the brim with indignation.

"Aw, don’t be mad, Neeks.“

He turned back to Jason to glare again before storming off.

* * *

He sat with Reyna at breakfast the next morning. The best part about these summits was that, the longer they went on, the less formal they got. So, by the fourth night, they could sit with their friends during dinner, and political discussion was restricted to the meeting rooms.

"You’re staring.”

Nico looked away from Will. “I’m not staring.”

"You are.“ Reyna flipped her braid over her shoulder, but it just feel back down, dangling over her plate. She sighed. "Why don’t you just talk to him?”

"I’m not going to talk to him.“

"And why not?”

She held his glare without flinching.

"Because after this summit’s over, I’m going home, and I won’t be coming back, so there’s no point in making friends, especially sunny lord-in-training William.“

He heard an offended gasp behind him and froze. He looked at Reyna, who was blatantly avoiding his gaze by taking a long sip of her drink straining her eyes the other way.

He turned around and, sure as rain, there was Will, glaring down at him.

"Are you always this friendly, or am I just lucky?”

Nico sputtered. “Were you eavesdropping?”

"No, actually. I was leaving and I passed by just in time to hear your distaste for me.“  He put his hand on his hip. "Do I at least get to know why you’re so against my possible friendship?”

Nico crossed his arms. “It’s not your friendship in particular.”

"Really? Because that’s certainly what it sounded like to me.“

"Look, I’m just not interested in making friends here.”

"Why? What’s wrong with friends?“

"Nothing. But, in case you haven’t noticed, people don’t exactly like me.”

Several people around them averted their eyes when Will looked up.

"Well, maybe that’s because you won’t let them.“

"I’ve tried letting them. Maybe the entire world’s just not sunshine and rainbows.”

"You’re such a drama queen.“

"Drama-”

"I tried to be nice and you blew me off. Now you’re pouting about how no one likes you. Well maybe what they don’t like is your attitude.“

"Well if my attitude is so bad, then why are you still talking to me?”

"Maybe I’m just trying to be your friend.“

"Why?”

"Maybe because I think you might seem cool? You were reading my favourite book the other day. Or because our countries have an alliance, so I was hoping we could get along. Our because your sister was saying all these wonderful things about you last time I saw her.“

Nico was quiet as he deflated, holding Will’s eyes, his neck warm. "Oh.”

"Yeah. But I’m seeing my mistake now, so I’ll go ahead and leave you alone.“ He turned and stormed out of the room.

Everyone stared at Nico as he fell back in his seat.

"You know you have to apologise, right?”

He grumbled, putting his cheek in his hand and sending a glare through the room. “I know.”

* * *

He found Will after dinner in the garden. Really, he’d followed him and paced for twenty minutes, trying to gather the courage to make himself known.

"Hey.“

Will glanced at him, scowling, then looked back at his book.

Nico would have left him alone to read, but he noticed his eyes weren’t moving.

"Look. About earlier…”

Will looked back at him, his lips thin. “What about it?”

Nico bit the inside of his cheek. He was not good at apologising. “I just wanted to say…” He took a breath. “I’m sorry. For- for upsetting you.”

Will closed his book and set it down beside him. “You know, you were being a real jerk.”

He flinched. “Yes. I do that frequently.”

"Your sister painted you as this nice, cool guy. Albeit a bit misunderstood.“

"Hazel’s like that. She sees the good in everyone, even when it’s not there.”

"So why the personal attack on me? Why was my name brought up?“

He knew it was coming, but he still didn’t want to explain. "Reyna was trying to get me to talk to you.”

Will stared at him. His jaw twitched. “Is that all?”

Nico nodded. All that he would admit to.

He hummed.

Nico wasn’t sure if Will believed him, but he wasn’t pressuring him for information.

Will patted the spot next to him. “Sit.”

He hesitated for a moment, then did so.

"So what has you so against making friends?“

Nico sighed, balling his fists on his lap. He really didn’t want to talk about it, but Will would find out anyway. It might as well come from him, rather than some bystander who only had half the story, the blanks filled in with inflated rumours.

"About four years ago, someone, the wrong person, found out something about me. Something I want ready for people to know yet. So I begged him not to tell, and he held it over me.”

Will looked disgusted. “Who was it?”

Nico glanced at him, but otherwise ignored the interruption. “I did what he told me to, because it was just small things. Errands. But then he tried to hurt Reyna. I mean, he did, but he tried to hurt her really bad.”

"Nico, who was it?“

"I wound up getting really mad.” He wiped his palms on his pants. “I learnt that I can do things, hurt people, when my emotions get out of control. The ground split open, and-” His voice broke, his mouth dry. “It swallowed him up.”

"Gods…“ Will fell back against the tree.

Nico’s voice shook as he continued. "Some people saw, but only part of it. They had no idea what was going on. Not that it would have mattered. It wouldn’t have changed what I did.”

"Nico.“ Will looked at him intently, leaning forward to make sure Nico could see his face. "Who was it?”

"Does it matter?“ He felt sick and exhausted. "I lost control, and I killed someone, Will!”

For a moment Will was stunned by his outburst. But he knit his brows together and responded with just as much force. “It does. Why won’t you tell me?”

"Because it doesn’t change what I did!“ Nico stood, turning on him. "Someone is dead because of me. It doesn’t matter if he was a god or a monster, he’s still dead, and nothing can change that.”

Will stood, too. “You were protecting your friend. It sounds to me like this guy was a real creep, and you may not have had a choice.”

"There’s always a choice.“ Nico looked down, his hands falling limply at his sides. "If I had thought rationally, I could have found a better option. But I didn’t.”

Will put a finger on Nico’s chin and tilted it up. “Who was it? What was his name.”

Nico gave a long, even sigh. “Bryce Lawrence.”

Will Sneered, making Nico flinch. “I know that kid. Little psychopath. He once attacked me with a kitchen knife because I found him torturing a baby bird when I was six.”

Nico shuddered. He could imagine it. Vividly.

"Nico, I have no doubt you did what you had to. He probably would have killed Reyna if you hadn’t stopped him.“

He looked up at Will, seeing the vibrant blue of his eyes for the first time. It made his heart skip. "You’re just like Hazel.”

He laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Anyway.” He took Nico’s hand, making it feel like his arm was on fire. “We should be getting inside. We have to get up ridiculously early tomorrow.”

He picked up his book and led Nico back into the castle, and Nico’s eyes fluttered closed at how warm Will’s hand was.

* * *

Nico felt like he was going to combust from boredom inside the afternoon meeting on the sixth day, using every ounce of his control to not slouch in his chair, throw his head back, and groan. Since the summit was wrapping up, everything that still needed to be solved had to be stuffed into this last meeting.

He was ready to go to war if it meant he could leave this room. He was glad Bianca was going to take over the throne. He did not have the temperament for it.

During the drawn out talks of treaties, Nico glanced at Will, who returned it a moment later with a smile. He looked away, glaring half heartedly in another direction so Will couldn’t see his blush.

"Might I make a suggestion, Lord Zeus?“

Everyone, including Nico, looked to his father. Hades had barely spoken all day. In fact, he rarely spoke at all, sitting on his thoughts, planning out every word.

"Yes, Lord Hades?” Zeus’ voice was strained. Being polite to Nico’s father was something he rarely did.

Hades smiled, taking a moment to revel in it. “I propose we lengthen our treaty with a marriage.”

Many members of the party looked to Nico, including Will, though his attention was entirely on his father, who took in Zeus’ unfiltered shock with a perfect mask of professional politeness. He wondered if Zeus could see the way his lips twitched at the corners.

"Hades, you know my son is already married. And my daughter, like your oldest, has made her vow of virginity. I have no eligible children.“

"No, you don’t.” Hades sounded almost amused. “But your nephew does.”

The party as a whole looked to Will, Nico following after a beat. He’d paddled, a wave of nausea hitting him full force.

Will, however, looked like he was only caught off guard.

Apollo, who had yet to look up from his lyre that he’d been strumming idly the entire meeting, shrugged, his fingers barely stalling with the motion. “I have no objections. William?” He glanced at his son without turning his head.

Will looked to Nico, who held his gaze the way a deer who knew it was dead held a hunters. He looked back to his father, then to Zeus, then Hades, then back to Nico. “I…”

Nico wanted him to say no, to not fall into this- whatever this was that was happening, to not agree to a marriage with him for political reasons. They’d only just meet three days ago!

And yet, he wanted him to say yes. Images of sitting at a table together, of going on long walks, of holding his hand, and kissing him, and laying in bed together passed through Nico's mind. He could still feel the warmth of Will’s hand in his from the night before.

His hand constricted.

Apollo plucked loudly on a string. “Perhaps we should give the children some time to think this through. And I could do with stretching my legs a bit. Uncle?”

Zeus cleared his throat. “Yes. Of course. We will meet back here in an hour.”

Nico was the first one out the door.

* * *

"How could you do that?“

"Watch your tone.”

Nico paused in his paceing to stare at his father with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. “You suddenly throw an engagement at me, in the middle of a meeting, without so much as a moment’s notice, and you’re concerned with the way in which I get angry?”

"Yes."

Nico took a step back at the chill in his voice.

"I am not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner, not even, and especially by my own children. I tolerate much from you, but my patience ends here.“

Nico’s jaw set, and he looked away.

Hades sighed. "I saw the way you looked at the boy. I was only trying to help.”

"Help?“ Nico began pacing again. "What would have been helpful was some warning.”

"And had we had time, I would have given it to you. But time is limited. I could have waited until next year, but then he may have already been married. You are aware how political engagements work.“

Nico had slowed to a stop, then fell into the stone wall, sitting with his forearms on his knees. "Yes, I know.” But now any relationship they could have built may very well be over. If Well said no, that would be the end. If he said yes, Nico would always wonder if it was for the treaty. Was he even- could he ever be attracted to Nico?

"I only wanted your happiness.“

"I know.” And he did. Their relationship had been rough. But, somewhere in the past few years, Hades had learnt to love Nico. And, all things considered, he was a good father.

"Nico?“

He jumped to his feet, stumbled, caught himself, and looked to Will, who was staring at him with an expression between amusement and nausea.

"Can I talk to you?”

He looked to his father for help, but found only empty space.

That man needed to work on how he expressed his love.

He swallowed through the pasty, full feeling in his throat, and nodded.

Will sat on the wall beside him, giving him enough berth so that they didn’t touch.

Nico sat again, carefully, and found that he couldn’t look away from Will. His heart raced. He had to force himself not to fidget.

"So your father’s suggestion surprised me.“

"Yeah.”

Will smiled, though it didn’t look anything like happiness. “I’m surprised he chose me. Normally he would choose a woman.”

Nico felt he heavy. His mouth tasted like lead.

Will looked like he was struggling to look at him, but Nico could hardly focus.

When he took a breath and looked up, the forced uneasiness gone, Nico thought he might really faint. “Am I wrong in thinking this means you’re attracted to men?”

Nico stood, his fear propelling him to run.

"Wait!“ Will grabbed his wrist, and the shock it sent through to his elbow hurt. "Please don’t run away from me.”

Nico stared at the ground, his arm twisted at the shoulder, keeping his back to Will as he struggled to control his breathing. Saliva polled at the base of his tongue. He held his breath as he tried to swallow it away.

Will drew him slowly back to the spot beside him, and Nico moved stiffly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

He didn’t miss that Will still held his wrist after he sat down. Couldn’t, with the way it tingled like a lightning storm was coming.

"I’m relieved.“

Nico gasped, then started to cough from breathing in his saliva. "What?”

Will was blushing. “I thought you hated me because you knew I was attracted to men, and that’s why you were acting the way you were toward me.”

Nico’s throat burned from more than just his coughing fit. He shook his head.

Will breathed out, a little bit of voice sprinkled into it, not quite a sigh. “Good. That’s good.”

He was so aware of where they touched, he could feel his pulse under Will’s fingers. His hand was larger than Nico’s, his fingers overlapping. He wasn’t an adult. His limbs were lanky and scraggly with the end of adolescence, but he may be done growing. A part of Nico hoped he wasn’t.

"So, about this engagement.“

Will’s hand tightened around his wrist when he jerked, his body ready to run again from the negative stimuli.

Nico swallowed air. "That’s up to you.”

Will sighed, and Nico felt him slouch. “No, it’s up to us. I get that you’re ready to agree to whatever you’re suppose to, but I’m not agreeing if this isn’t something you want.”

Nico’s ears rang, and his eyes went out of focus. He knew he was on the verge of a panic attack. He didn’t want to deal with that here, in front of Will, in the middle of the summit.

He shook his head, and Will let go of his wrist.

"All right.“ He stood up, brushing dirt from his trousers. "I’ll tell them that I decline.”

Nico looked at him. “That’s not-” His words died in his throat when Will looked at him. He took a breath. “What I mean…”

Will looked confused, in his eyes and the way his lips parted. “What?”

Nico struggled to keep himself composed, crossing his ankles and pushing his heels into the wall. He gripped the stone, his fingernails scraping it and sending a convulsing shiver through him. “I don’t-” He swallowed more air, audible this time. “I don’t mind.”

Will put his hands on the wall and leaned away from him. “You don’t mind?”

"No. I-“ He groaned and pushed his palms into his eyes. He realised his mistake a moment later as he brushed pebbles and dust from his face. He wondered if there was any of that easy, talkative ten-year-old boy left in him. "I don’t mean it like that. I- What do you want from me?”

He knew snapping at Will and putting this all in him wasn’t right, nor would it help him. But his nerves had gotten the better of him again.

Will just raised a brow, looking entirely unimpressed. “I want to know if you want to marry me or not.” He moved closer to Nico. “Whatever you say, yes or no, I’ll accept.”

"And what about you?“ This time he’d meant to snap, but it came out instead as a whisper, sounding weak and pleading, and he wanted to die.

"I want to marry you.”

Nico’s breath left him at the bluntness of Will’s answer. “You do?”

"I do.“ His ears were red. "And you?”

He heard his jaw click as he tried to speak, to do something other than gape.

"Nico?“

Will sounded almost scared, and, somehow, that helped.

"Yes.”

"Yes?“ Will was already beginning to smile.

Nico nodded. "Yes.”

Will was grinning, his freckles obvious over his blush that covered his entire face, from forehead, to nose, to chin. “Well all right then. He looked away, then quickly back to Nico, like he couldn’t bear to not be looking at him for even a moment, and Nico loved that idea.

He was smiling and blushing himself, but he looked down to hide it.

"We should let them know.”

Will held out his hand for Nico, who had to steady himself before taking it.

He was washed over with that same wariness as the night before, and worried this time about his hand being clammy or sweaty. But Will held it tight, pulling him along quickly, like he couldn’t wait to set this decision in stone and start picking out their wedding flowers.

When they reentered the room, he saw first Apollo flirting with a mostly uninterested Reyna, though she did have a slight blush. Then he saw the smug look on his father’s face, and went to pull his hand away in defiance, but Will only held tighter. Too tight, almost. Nico’s hand had begun to tingle like it had fallen asleep.

"I accept King Hades proposal to continue our treaty with the kingdom of Pluto through the marriage of myself, William Solace, and Prince Nico.“

Nico caught Jason’s ecstatic grin, and he had the urge to throw something at him.

Zeus looked mildly annoyed. "Then it is done. Next matter of business.”

Was that it? He realised that this wasn’t that major to those not involved, like how disinterested he was when Jason and Piper were engaged, but it still felt like an earth shattering development to him, like the world had stopped turning. Something should happen! Someone should react!

Will squeezed his hand and he looked over at him. And he hated himself for thinking nothing had happened. Will had happened.

They both retired to Will’s room after dinner and talked. It was fun, and emotional and intense. Nico even found himself laughing for the first time in what felt like years. He hadn’t realised how much he needed someone so bright and unassuming like Will in his life. He drew Nico out of himself, and it was nice. He only felt a little scared.

The last day came with sunny, warm weather, which didn’t fit Nico’s mood at all.

He knew he should be happy, but he just felt the overwhelming sense of aloneness.

Hazel and Bianca were still away, and he was leaving Reyna, Jason, and Percy. And he was leaving Will. And he had no idea how he’d grown so attached so quickly.

"Cinderella’s courting lasted only three days. It seems a lot less silly when it’s us, doesn’t it?“

Nico bit his lip to hide his smile, though no one was looking at him. "And a hundred times more so.”

Will bumped his shoulder with his own. “Kill joy.”

"I’m not the one comparing us to a children’s story.“

"Have you ever read Cinderella?”

"I prefer Red Riding Hood.“

Well shuddered. "Of course you do.”

Nico smiled, then it fell away again as that alone feeling settled back in, as it had every time their conversion lulled.

"It still doesn’t feel real.“

Nico jumped, startled, thinking that it had been him speaking, but it was Will, putting voice to his thoughts.

"What?”

"This. Us.“ He took Nico’s hand. "I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and none of this will have ever happened. And I’ll have to wait two months to reaffirm it.”

"Maybe…“ Nico squeezed Will’s hand on a reflex. "Maybe we can exchange letters?”

"Of course we’re going to exchange letters. I know barely anything about you. And I want to know everything.

Nico looked down. “Not everything.”

Will touched his chin gently with his curled fingers, and tilted his face up so their eyes met. “Yes, everything.”

Nico swallowed, his lips parting. “You too.”

Will smiled, his lips twitching courageously. “Me?”

"Yeah. Like, for instance, that seriousness you have when you’re acting overly happy.“

Will’s face fell. "You could see that, huh?”

Nico looked down again, pulling away. Will’s hand fell back to his side.  "Yeah.“

Will leaned back against the wall. "You’re more observant than I thought.”

Nico shrugged.

A silence fell. It could have been comfortable, if they’d known each other better, or longer, or if Nico wasn’t leaving in less than an hour. But, as it was, he felt he had to fill the silence, talk while they still could. For the next two months they would only have slow moving letters between them to communicate. It would take a week for Will to get his, then another week for Nico to get his. If they sent them out the day after they received them, they would each only get for letters.

But it would be less, since they would take their time writing them, carefully crafting the words so they would both appear more mature and well rounded than they actually were. Nico knew the process. He remembered helping Jason with his letters to Piper two years before.

"Nico?“

He looked at Will. "Yes?”

Will’s face was red, and his palm sweaty in Nico’s. “Can I kiss you?”

Nico felt stunned, but an eager, “yes” came from his lips without thought. He blushed as well, realising the “please” was obvious.

Will smiled down at him, turning to face him.

Nico mimicked him, drawing one leg up to rest on the wall, his knee bumping Will’s. It burned and tingled.

Will’s hand touched his hip and he leant forward, making Nico swallow a gasp. He pulled lightly, and Nico moved forward, meeting him.

It was clumsy, and awkward, and a little wet, and warm, and numbing, and sweet. Will tasted like the crisp morning air when you wake up naturally just before dawn. The same shiver followed.

"Wow.“

Nico nodded. "Yeah.”

"Can I do that again?“

He nodded. "Yeah.”

This kiss was smoother, and, though a moan sounded deep in his throat and his chest felt like it was on fire, he noticed something in their first kiss. Newness, maybe?

When Will’s fingers slipped just under the hem of his shirt, he thought that this was good, too. Will was so warm.

He grabbed the front of Will’s shirt with both hands and pulled him closer, burying his face in his chest.

He could feel Will’s breath, ragged and heaving, and his heart beating as fast as Nico’s own. He smiled. He’d done that with his kiss.

"Wow.“

He laughed. "Yeah.”

"Can we do that some more when we see each other again?“

Nico shivered again when Will’s hands ran over his neck. "Yes.” Please.

Will continued to play with his collar and his hair for the next hour.

Nico still felt like he needed to talk, but he couldn’t manage a coherent sentence, so they parted with another quick kiss, and another promise to write, and longing looks as Nico followed his father away.

"So.“ Hades gave him a smile. "Did you enjoy yourself?”


End file.
